


Falling Easily

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Angst, Day6 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Het, slowburn, stan talent stan day6, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Loving Sungjin was easy. He had an open face and easy smile—his voice could be deep and raspy and remind you of the way your footsteps sounded on fresh snow, crispy and satisfying. He was handsome and friends with everyone. Sungjin Park was the kind of man that girls fell in love with when he said “excuse me” as we walked by and men fell in love with when he gave them a reaffirming pat on their back. He was easy to fall endlessly and hopelessly in love with.





	Falling Easily

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on mobile on the beach because I should be studying for Physiology on this vacation but instead I'm missing my boys because this is the first year I won't be able to see them on their NA tour and I am SAD. Sorry for any formatting, spelling, general errors.

Loving Sungjin was easy. He had an open face and easy smile—his voice could be deep and raspy and remind you of the way your footsteps sounded on fresh snow, crispy and satisfying. He was handsome and friends with everyone. Sungjin Park was the kind of man that girls fell in love with when he said “excuse me” as we walked by and men fell in love with when he gave them a reaffirming pat on their back. He was easy to fall endlessly and hopelessly in love with.

But it was hard for Sungjin Park to fall in love. He had tried of course in his earlier years with the pretty girl in the pink hair ribbon who sat behind him in 4th grade. They had held hands on the bus and once on the swing set during recess she had kissed him. But Sungjin didn’t feel anything even though he knew the girl was pretty and kind and would make him happy.

He tried again in high school with the captain of the soccer team after school in the locker room. The captain was rugged and handsome—muscular from hours spent at the gym and discipline for the game. But he was also stoic and proud and hid his feelings before choosing to open up and he chose Sungjin that rainy afternoon when everyone was already on the field doing drills. And Sungjin has listened with an open heart, leaning in closer when the captain laid his head on Sungjin’s shoulder, their hot breath mingling in the humidity, the air sparking around them. It wasn’t Sungjin’s first kiss but it was his last for years after they slid away from each other and Sungjin felt only the heat from the weather sliding across his skin and nothing else.

He’d dated of course. Falling in love with Sungjin was easy and he wasn’t immune to the emotion of being wanted. He’d spent nights with men and women trying to figure out if they were the one (they weren’t) but he never kissed them. Something about kissing never seemed to click for Sungjin, something felt wrong and insincere when he kissed other people. And so he grew up into the handsome, happy, enigmatic man he was supposed to be. He went to college and graduated. Got a job that he half enjoyed and a side gig playing guitar and singing at his favorite bar on the weekends. He lived with two roommates because rent in the city was horrendous but had his own bedroom.

He was happy. He was content. Sungjin didn’t need to fall in love.

He was late for work that morning, a consequence of being talked into a late night round of beers by Never-Hungover-Brian and his companion Turn-Everything-Into-A-Competition-Jae. And Dowoon, the baby of the group, had tagged along enthusiastically and Sungjin had felt responsible for taking care of him in the presence of the two other demons even though Wonpil was there to play Mommy.

He’d woken up with 30 minutes to pour hydration down his swollen dry throat, brush his teeth and run to catch the train. He was out the door, rushing past a moaning Jae who was holding his head in shame in 5 minutes flat.

Rush hour was in full swing, wholly unaware that Sungjin was late—the sidewalks full of people and bikes that he had to dodge like a game of Frogger except that if you bumped into the wrong obstacle they could punch you.

Sungjin half jogged to the station, managing to avoid any obstacles and was rushing down the stairs to the platform when he heard the tell-tale screech of the approaching train. Knowing he’d be even later if he missed this train he began weaving through the crowd of people entering and exiting the stairs, skipping steps in his haste to rush down into the depths.

And tangled his legs with someone else’s, sending them both careening down the stairs and landing with a squish at the bottom of the filthy platform—lips smashed together in an unfortunate accident.

There were sparks.

Fireworks.

Lights flashing behind his hooded eyes and whatever other cliche you could come up with as the warmth from the other person’s lips melted into his.

Sungjin balked at the sensation and flurry of warmth and insects that made their way down into his core. He pulled back, an apology bursting forth as he flung himself off his victim.

She sat up, eyes narrowing at Sungjin. Her hand moved to wipe away the blood that dribbled from her split lip and the force of impact that had been Sungjin tumbling down the stairs with her. She gingerly stood up from the grimy platform, wiped her hands on her pants and then the train arrived blocking out the sound of her voice but Sungjin could make out what she said by reading her lips:

“Gross.”

The bruise on Sungjin’s lip began forming as soon as he got to work—angry purple and green mottled stretching across the corner of his lower lip. This caused his coworkers undue concern and caused Sungjin to relive the feeling of the woman’s lips against his in almost torturous regularity.

But Sungjin was great at compartmentalizing and so he definitely did not continue to think of the woman who wiped blood off of puffy lips that he wasn’t sure were swollen from the force of the kiss-fall or were just naturally full and beautiful. He definitely did not think of the way her hand with fingers too small and delicate to belong to a grown woman wiped at her face. He definitely didn’t think of the glare her dark eyes, surrounded by the longest eyelashes he had ever seen, shot straight through to his very soul and instead of being afraid he felt like he’d been hit by a cartoon arrow before she angrily stalked away.

He definitely did not think of these things until he realized the sun was setting and everyone was leaving the office and waving goodbye to him.

“Yikes, I didn’t think you had that much to drink?” Jae said from his perch on the kitchen counter, his lanky limbs cascading down the cabinets.

Brian turned from the takeout container he was carefully extracting food from to put on plates (“It’s almost like it’s homemade!” “It’s really not.”) to look at Sungjin, his cat eyes narrowing at the purple shadow on Sungjin’s lip.

Sungjin, who could be read like an open book at a library, immediately flushed and tried to slow the heat he felt building. “Fell down the steps this morning on the way to the train,” he said gruffly, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto The Chair that had originally been purchased to go with a dining table but instead had become a collecting spot for everyone’s jackets and bags.

Jae winced. “Ouch.”

Brian was more perceptive than the human noodle and Sungjin looked away from the younger one’s gaze.

“And?”

“And what?” Sungjin replied defensively, trying to sidle past Brian and into the living area where he could sink into the blessedly cushy couch.

Brian waved the lid of the takeout container at Sungjin accusingly. “You blushed. You never blush. Not even that time Professor Smith caught you streaking across her front lawn at 10am.”

“That,” Sungjin said matter of factly, “was because my body is nothing to be ashamed about.” He looked down at Brian’s pants zipper pointedly and hoping to distract him.

Jae, his curiosity piqued now, stoke a piece of chicken from one of the plates and regarded Sungjin closely before brightening like a lightbulb had gone off above his head.

“He met someone!”

“I did NOT.”

Brian and Jae ignored his protests and began singing in a child-like tune “Sungjin likes someone!” refusing to listen to Sungjin’s denials and only stopping after Sungjin threatened to change the WiFi password without telling them.

But that night as Sungjin laid in bed attempting to sleep over the din of Jae playing some game and losing very ungracefully to what sounded like Dowoon, he had to admit that for the first time in his life Sungjin himself had fallen in love. And it was pretty easy.

**Author's Note:**

> We shall see how/if this continues because I'm a waffler.


End file.
